<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Helping a Friend by homeiswhereyoubelong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049028">Helping a Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeiswhereyoubelong/pseuds/homeiswhereyoubelong'>homeiswhereyoubelong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Best Friends, Crush, Fluff, M/M, Skephalo, Techno is so done with him, Techno is the best friend and wing man, Techno-centric, TechnoBlade, big-ass, on bad, pls he gave 50k to bad this fic can’t compare to that, skeppy - Freeform, skeppy has a, skeppy is the biggest simp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeiswhereyoubelong/pseuds/homeiswhereyoubelong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Techno got home, he immediately dived on his bed and didn’t even bother changing his clothes. He hates, no despised socializing. As much as possible he will do everything not to socialize with anyone except with his friend, Skeppy and some other kid that Skeppy associates himself with. </p><p>Skeppy is a really good friend and Techno doesn’t even know where would he be right now if it wasn’t for Skeppy. What he did today was just him returning a favor to his good friend, and that’s just bare minimum if you asked him but eh his friend looks so happy about it so it’s a W for him, really.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zak Ahmed &amp; Dave | Technoblade, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>363</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Helping a Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiiiiiii :)))) I wrote this instead of doing my assignments, I’ve been writing sad shit that I don’t plan to post so here’s a fluff :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Duuuuuuuude come on please?” Techno will never understand how he became friends with Skeppy. </p><p>He hates people, he hates socializing..<em> so how??  </em></p><p>“What will I gain if I come to that body-smashing, sweat-filled, with horny and drunk people party?” He asked in his monotone voice.</p><p>“Anything you want! Bad will be there please dude help meeeeeee” Skeppy said, willing to do anything just to make Techno say yes. </p><p>Techno raised his left eyebrow “anything?” not believing Skeppy he asked. </p><p>Skeppy gulped “Y-yes, anything just help me.”</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Why did he accept going to this party again? Oh yeah, Skeppy promised him anything he wants. </p><p>“You and your stupid crush, what will you do without me?” He said while looking at Skeppy watching, in a totally not creepy way, his crush. </p><p>
  <em> This kid is a goner. I pity this guy, fallen from the trap of love.  </em>
</p><p>“Come on,” He said to Skeppy. </p><p>“What?” Skeppy looked at him, confused. </p><p>“I’m gonna introduce you to him so you stop being a creep?” </p><p>“No, no, no. Techno dude, that’s not what I want.” </p><p>He got confused, he’s pretty sure the reason Skeppy wanted him there is because he has no balls to walk up to the man and talk to him, himself. </p><p>“So you planned to be a creep the whole night? and you dragged me here to be a creep like you?” He said, trying to understand what Skeppy wants. </p><p>“I planned to introduce you to my other friends.” </p><p>
  <em> Oh god. This kid never learns. </em>
</p><p>“Skeppy, I’m going now.” He said coldly to his friend. He can’t believe Skeppy is doing this again. </p><p>“If you don’t need my help with your crush then I’m out here. Goodbye.” </p><p>“Dude, chill come on don’t go!” Skeppy tries to stop him from leaving and it’s clearly not working “Fine, just help me with Bad.” </p><p>“Okay.” He answered then walked away from Skeppy to approach Bad. </p><p>Skeppy slapped his own face. <em> Why?  </em></p><p>Techno, knows the kid because they have shared two classes before when they’re in second year. He remembers how Skeppy got mad at him for having the luck of sharing a class with the guy. Thinking about it, Skeppy has liked Bad for three years now and he can’t believe Skeppy never made a move. </p><p>His <em> best friend, </em> Skeppy, who always seems to be the life of the party, often labeled as the loud kid and friends with almost everyone can’t talk to his crush. He must have a serious feeling for the guy.</p><p>As he slowly approaches Bad, he sees the usual people that hang with Bad, he believes their names are Dream, Sapnap and George. Of course he knows, he knows almost everything about this guy and he never ever even talked to him. The name Skeppy simply explains it. </p><p>
  <em> God, Why me?  </em>
</p><p>“Uh, hey.” He said then cleared his throat. </p><p>Okay, maybe he didn’t think this through now he has 4 pairs of eyes on him. </p><p>“Hey, man. You need something?” The guy with a green hoodie speaks up, this is Dream he believes. </p><p>“Yeah, I need to talk to Bad alone for a sec. It’s kinda important.”</p><p>He saw them look at each other, then nodded at Bad, then smiled like they knew something was up. </p><p>
  <em> Great, now his friend thinks I’m the one who likes their friend.  </em>
</p><p>They moved and said that they’ll be back. </p><p>He didn’t wait for Bad to talk and said “So, you see that guy over there, In a blue hoodie…"  then nodded towards Skeppy "brown-skinned, fluffy hair, thick eyebrows.." Bad looked at where he nodded and saw Skeppy looking down probably from embarrassment. </p><p>“uhm i really don't know where you're going with this.."</p><p>“anyway, he really fucking likes you and he's been pining over you for like a really really long time so I'm trying to save myself from future whinings and rambling about you from that guy..so maybe if you're kind enough to date him, that would be nice" </p><p>He’s just so done so he said it all at once. </p><p>“oh fuck that's the longest i have spoken for a really long time, dude better be thankful!</p><p>“first, Language! second, I don't even know your friend!"</p><p>
  <em> Did this guy really say Language to me?? OH GOD WHY DID I LAND WITH TWO OF PROBABLY THE STUPIDEST PEOPLE EVER.  </em>
</p><p>He face-palmed himself. </p><p>“come on, I'll introduce you two.." He then pulled Bad from where he was seated. </p><p>“Woah, woah wait..dude how do I know you’re not trying to do something muffiny?”</p><p>
  <em> Muffiny? Please, he wants to cry.  </em>
</p><p>The things he does for his friend. </p><p>He stopped in front of Skeppy and pulled Bad beside him. </p><p>“Bad, this is my friend, Skeppy. He wants you to know that he’s been crushing on you for years and that he would very much appreciate it if you agree to go on a date with him.” He started, he observed the two and no one wants to talk from embarrassment.</p><p>
  <em> Does he really need to do everything?  </em>
</p><p>He sighed “Of course, Skeppy isn’t pressuring you do anything but I do! I’m pressuring you to go on a date with him. And this is when I leave, good bye and good luck with the date. This is Technoblade.” He said then walked away and didn’t wait for what his friend would say. </p><p><em> Skeppy better ready his pocket because he’s about to commit </em> <em>bankruptcy for him. </em></p><p> </p><p>When Techno got home, he immediately dived on his bed and didn’t even bother changing his clothes. He hates, no despised socializing. As much as possible he will do everything not to socialize with anyone except with his friend, Skeppy and some other kid that Skeppy associates himself with. </p><p>Skeppy is a really good friend and Techno doesn’t even know where would he be right now if it wasn’t for Skeppy. What he did today was just him returning a favor to his good friend, and that’s just bare minimum if you asked him but eh his friend looks so happy about it so it’s a W for him, really.</p><p>He got surprised when his phone suddenly blew up with text notifications. He checked it and saw Skeppy’s. contact name. </p><p>From: Bset freind Skepsy </p><p>
  <em> “Fcuk hou ddeu”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Im gonns pucnh u tmr”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “BROOOO WTF BAD SIAD YSEEE”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I FCUKING LVEO YOU MAN” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “TAHNK U” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “MY PCOKET IS REDY FRO YUOOO”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “but I HVAE AT DATE SOON SO MAYB TAEK IT ESAY????????”  </em>
</p><p>He smiled, he’s an english major and he doesn’t know why keeps letting Skeppy do this typo thing. </p><p>
  <em> Maybe this will be english in 20 years.. </em>
</p><p>To: Bset freind Skepsy </p><p>
  <em> “Np, skeppy. Anything for you man, good luck with the date!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>